Rock alternativo
O rock alternativo (tamén chamado música alternativa ou sinxelamente alternativo) é un xénero do rock que apareceu nos anos 80 e fíxose moi popular na década dos 90. O nome "alternativo" foi usado nos 80 para describir a bandas de punk rock de selos discográficos independentes, que non encaixaban dentro dos xéneros do mainstream da época. Como un xénero específico de música, o rock alternativo está formado por varios subxéneros que emerxeron dende a escena musical indie dende os anos 80, así como o grunge, indie rock, britpop, rock gótico e indie pop, que tamén son considerados rock alternativo. A pesares de que o xénero é considerado de rock, algúns dos seus subxéneros están influenciados pola música folk, o reggae, a música electrónica ou o jazz, aparte doutros xéneros. Ás veces o termo rock alternativo foi usado como unha etiqueta para designar ao rock de todos os artistas underground dos anos 80, a todos os descendentes do punk rock (incluíndo ao punk mesmo, ao New Wave e ao post-punk), e, ironicamente, a toda a música rock en xeral dos anos 1990 e 2000. Mentres que un feixe de artistas coma R.E.M. e The Cure acadaron o éxito comercial, a meirande parte dos artistas de rock alternativo dos 80 foron obxecto de culto, eran bandas que gravaban con selos independentes e eran coñecidos só através dos programas das college radios ou polo "boca a boca". Coa irrupción de Nirvana e coa popularidade dos movementos grunge e britpop a principios dos 90, o rock alternativo entrou no mainstream, e moitas bandas alternativas conseguirían acadar un certo éxito comercial. O termo "rock alternativo" A música agora coñecida como rock alternativo tivo varias denominacións antes de que o termo "alternativo" se convertise no seu nome máis común. "College rock" foi usado nos Estados Unidos para describir a música durante os anos 80 debido á súa relación co circuito de radios universitarias e ao gusto dos estudantes. No Reino Unido preferíase o termo "indie"; ao redor de 1985 o termo "indie" viña a significar un xénero particular, ou un grupo de subxéneros. "Indie rock" foi tamén sinónimo nos Estados Unidos ata a ruptura comercial do xénero a principios dos 90, debido a que a maioría das bandas pertencían a selos independentes. Nos 90 esta música foi nomeada "rock alternativo". O termo "alternativo" orixinouse nalgún momento a mediados dos 80; foi unha extensión de "new music" e "post modern", tanto pola frescura da música como pola súa tendencia a recontextualizar os sons do pasado. O rock alternativo nos Estados Unidos Nos anos 80, o rock alternativo nos Estados Unidos estaba principalmente concentrado nas radios universitarias. As radios con máis éxito comercial ignoraban o xénero. Na televisión, a MTV ocasionalmente emitía algúns videos alternativos de madrugada. En 1986, a cadea comezou a emitir o programa de música alternativa 120 Minutes, que deulle un pulo importante ao xénero antes do seu éxito comercial na seguinte década. Finalmente, a finais dos 80, estacións de radio comerciais como a WFNX de Boston e a KROQ de Los Angeles comezaron a radiar rock alternativo, sendo pioneiros no formato do rock moderno na radio. O underground dos anos 80 As primeiras bandas alternativas estadounidenses como R.E.M., The Feelies e Violent Femmes combinaban influenzas punk con folk e música máis comercial. R.E.M. tivo o éxito máis inmediato; o seu álbum de debut, Murmur (1983), entrou no Top 40 e conseguíu un bo nos anos 80]]número de seguidores de jangle pop (xénero aparecido a mediados dos 60, o seu máximo expoñente foi The Byrds). Unha das moitas esceas de jangle pop de principios dos 80, o Paisley Underground de Los Angeles era un revival dos anos 60, que incorporaba sicodelia, enriquecidas harmonías vocais e guitarreos folk rock, así como influencias do punk e do underground como The Velvet Underground. Os selos independientes estadounidenses SST Records, Twin/Tone Records, Touch & Go Records e Dischord Records presidiron o paso do hardcore punk que dominaba a escea underground do país aos máis diversos estilos do rock alternativo que comezaba a emerxer. As bandas de Minneapolis Hüsker Dü e The Replacements foron un indicio deste cambio. Ambalasdúas comezaron como bandas de punk rock, pero cedo diversificaron os seus sons e fixéronse máis melódicas, culminando nos álbumes Zen Arcade de Hüsker Dü e Let it Be de The Replacements, ambos de 1994. Estes traballos foron aclamados pola crítica e centraron a atención no crecente xénero alternativo. Ese mesmo ano, a SST Records tamén editou álbumes de Minutemen e Meat Puppets, qe son unha referencia no rock alternativo, que mesturaban punk con funk e con country respectivamente. R.E.M. e Hüsker Dü marcaron o camiño a seguir para moitas das bandas alternativas da década, tanto a ]]nivel de son como do xeito de levar adiante a súa carreira musical. A finais dos anos 80, a escea underground dos Estados Unidos e as radios universitarias estaban dominadas por bandas de college rock, coma os Pixies, They Might Be Giants, Camper Van Beethoven, Dinosaur Jr. e Throwing Muses, así como polos supervivintes do post-punk de Gran Bretaña. Outro pulo para o xénero alternativo chegou do noise rock de Sonic Youth, Big Black ou Butthole Surfers. Cara finais da década, un bo número de bandas alternativas comezarían a asinar contratos con grandes discográficas. Mentres que os primeiros contratos con majors, por parte de Hüsker Dü e The Replacements, tiveran un éxito moderado, as bandas que fixeron estos contratos seguindo a súa estela, como R.E.M. ou Jane's Addiction, chegaron a conseguir álbumes de ouro e platino, preparando o escenario para o posterior éxito do xénero. Moitas bandas coma os Pixies tiveron un éxito masivo no estranxeiro mentres que eran ignorados na súa terra. A comezos dos anos 90, a industria musical decatárase xa das posibilidades comerciais do rock alternativo e adicouse a atraer a bandas como Dinosaur Jr, fIREHOSE e Nirvana. Grunge e a "Alternative Nation" O grunge foi un subxénero do rock alternativo creado en Seattle, Washington, a mediados dos anos 80. O grunge baseábase nun son de guitarras turbias e pantanosas que sintetizaban o heavy metal e o punk rock. A principios dos 90 fixo a súa irrupción na música mainstream. O ano 1991 foi moi significativo para o rock alternativo, e especialmente para o grunge, coa edición do segundo é máis exitoso álbum de Nirvana, Nevermind; o rompedor debut de Pearl Jam, Ten; o álbum de Soundgarden Badmotorfinger; e o de Red Hot Chili Peppers Blood Sugar Sex Magik. O sorpresivo éxito do Nevermind de Nirvana significou unha nova apertura para o rock alternativo nas radios comerciais, a principios dos 90 axudou a popularizar o rock alternativo]]abrindo as portas a bandas alternativas máis pesadas. Seguindo a estela do Nevermind, o rock alternativo atopouse inmerso dentro do mainstream e das compañías discográficas, que confundidas co éxito do xénero andaban ansiosas por capitalizalo, apresurándose a captar bandas. O estoupido do rock alternativo foi asistido pola MTV e o Lollapalooza, un festival itinerante de diversas bandas que axudaron a popularizar grupos alternativas como Nine Inch Nails, The Smashing Pumpkins e Hole. O xornal The New York Times en 1993 dixo que o rock alternativo xa non parecía tan alternativo, acusando ás bandas de venderse ás discográficas e ocultar unha postura comercial con certas doses de ruído, indiferencia e evasivas. Coas bandas que desconfiaron do éxito comercial e permaneceron no underground comezouse a usar o termo "indie rock", e desenvolvéronse movementos como o lo-fi, un xénero que defendía unha volta ao espírito orixinal da música alternativa. Selos coma Matador Records, Merge Records e Dischord, e roqueiros indie como Pavement, Liz Phair, Superchunk, Fugazi e Sleater-Kinney dominaron a escea independente estadounidense durante a maior parte dos anos 90. A presencia do alternativo no mainstream foi decaíndo debido a unha serie de feitos, sobre todo pola morte do líder de Nirvana Kurt Cobain en 1994, e o pleito de Pearl Jam contra a promotora de concertos Ticketmaster, que os apartou de grandes eventos por todo o país. Unha proba do descenso da popularidade do rock alternativo foi o hiato do festival Lollapalooza despois dun infructuoso intento de atopar cabeza de cartel en 1998. Á luz dos problemas do festival nese ano, a revista Spin dixo, "Lollapalooza está tan comatoso coma o rock alternativo neste momento". A comezos da nova década, moitas das grandes bandas alternativas, incluindo Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Rage Against the Machine e Hole separáranse ou estaban paradas. Mentres tanto o indie rock diversificábase, e bandas de indie rock convencional como Modest Mouse, Bright Eyes e Death Cab for Cutie, de garage rock revival como The White Stripes e The Strokes, e de neo-post-punk como Interpol e The Killers conseguían bastante popularidade. Debido ao seu éxito, a revista Entertainment Weekly declarou no 2004, "despois dunha década de dominación de bandas de rap-rock e nu-metal , o rock alternativo volve a recuperarse". O rock alternativo no Reino Unido O rock alternativo británico distingüíuse do estadounidense por un enfoque máis orientado cara o pop e unha énfase nas letras dos temas que preocupaban aos británicos. Como resultado disto, poucas bandas alternativas británicas acadaron o éxito comercial nos Estados Unidos. Dende os anos 80 as bandas de rock alternativas saíron asiduamente polas radios no Reino Unido, particularmente grazas a DJs como John Peel (que abanderou a música alternativa na BBC Radio 1), Richard Skinner e Annie Nightingale. Xéneros e tendencias nos 80 O rock gótico desenvolveuse a finais dos anos 70 a partires do post-punk británico. De feito, moitas das primeiras bandas góticas, incluíndo Bauhaus, Siouxsie & the Banshees e The Cure, están clasificadas tanto como bandas de post-punk como de rock gótico. Coa reputación de "a máis escura e tebrosa forma do underground", o rock gótico utiliza a base de guitarra-sintetizador do post-punk para construir "poisaxes sonras tristes, aprensivas e incluso thumb|250px|[[The Cure]]épicas", e as letras do xénero a cotio ian dirixidas cara o romanticismo, o simbolismo relixioso, a morbosidade e o misticismo". O rock gótico comezaría a desenvolverse como estilo diferenciado a principios dos 80 coa apertura do clube The Batcave en Londres e coa emerxencia da subcultura gótica. A mediados dos anos 80, as bandas góticas como The Sisters of Mercy, The Mission e Fields of the Nephilim comezaron a colleitar éxitos nas listas británicas. Mentres tanto Siouxsie & the Banshees e The Cure foron alonxándose do gótico, ampliando o seu son e conseguindo o éxito internacional a principios dos anos 90. O indie rock e o indie pop británico debuxaríase dende a tradición de bandas de post-punk escocesas como Orange Juice e Aztec Camera. A banda máis popular e influinte surxida desta linaxe sería The Smiths, procedente de Manchester. O grupo sacou un bo feixe de hits e influenciou a toda unha xeración de bandas. O seu uso da guitarra na época dos sintetizadores é visto como sinal do fin da era New Wave en Gran Bretaña. Despois da separación de The Smiths en 1987, o seu vocalista Morrissey enbarcouse nunha exitosa carreira en solitario. Bandas de indie rock como The Housemartins e James emerxeron seguindo a súa estela. O cassette C86, un recopilatorio publicado pola revista NME en 1986 no que aparecían bandas como Wedding Present, Primal Scream, The Pastels e The Soup Dragons, foi unha gran influencia no desenvolvimento da escea indie británica. Outras formas de rock alternativo desenvolvéronse no Reino Unido durante os 80. The Jesus and Mary Chain converteron as súas melodía popeiras en muros de ruidoso guitarreo, mentres que New Order surxiu da desaparecida da banda post-punk Joy Division e experimentou coa música techno e house, forxando o estilo dance alternativo. The Jesus and Mary Chain, xunto con Dinosaur Jr e o de Cocteau Twins, foron a influencia para o movemento shoegazing de finais dos 80. Chamado así pola tendencia dos membros destas bandas a mirar cara os seus pés en escea (shoe significa zapato e gaze mirada), as bandas deste estilo como My Bloody Valentine, Slowdive, Ride e Lush crearon un abrumadoramente alto "lavado de son" que oscurecía as voces e as melodías con longos riffs, distorsión e feedback. As bandas de shoegazing dominaron na prensa musical británica ata o final da década xunto coa escea Madchester. Con base ao redor de The Haçienda, un clube de Manchester pertencente a New Order e Factory Records, as bandas de Madchester coma The Stone Roses e The Happy Mondays mesturaban ritmos de acid house dance con melódicas guitarras pop. Tendencias britpop e post-britpop Co declive da escea Madchester e a perda de interese do shoegazing, a marea grunge estadounidense dominou a escea alternativa británica e a prensa musical a principios dos 90. En contraste, so un feixe de bandas británicas, entre as que destacaban Radiohead e Bush, foron capaces de impresionar nos Estados Unidos. Como reacción a esta invasión, un torbellino de desafiantes bandas emerxeron co desexo de contrarrestar ao grunge, facéndose co público e coa prensa. Bautizado coma "Britpop" polos medios, este movemento representado por Oasis, Blur, Suede e Pulp foi o equivalente británico ao estoupido do grunge. Centrados nunha revitalización da cultura británica para os máis novos coñecida como "Cool Britannia", impulsaron ao rock alternativo ao máis alto das listas no seu país. En 1995 o fenómeno britpop culminaría coa rivalidade entre os seus dous principais grupos, Oasis e Blur, simbolizada pola edición dos seus sinxelos o mesmo día. Blur gañou "a batalla do britpop", pero o segundo álbum de Oasis, (What's the Story) Morning Glory?, convertiríase no terceiro a´lbum máis vendido na historia do Reino Unido. Oasis tamén conseguiría un maior éxito comercial no estranxeiro. O britpop comezou a decaer cando o terceiro álbum de Oasis, Be Here Now, recibiu malas críticas e Blur comezou a incorporar influenzas do rock alternativo estadounidense. Ao mesmo tempo Radiohead era aclamado pola crítica polo seu álbum de 1997 OK Computer, que foi un marcado contraste co tradicionalismo do britpop. Radiohead, xunto con banda de post-britpop coma Travis e Coldplay, serían os máximos expoñentes do rock británico nos seguintes anos. Recentemente o indie rock británico experimentou unha revitalización, incentivada en parte polo éxito acadado por The Strokes no Reino Unido. Ao igual que co moderno indie rock estadounidense, moitas bandas indie británicas como Franz Ferdinand, The Libertines, Bloc Party e Arctic Monkeys teñen influenzas de grupos de post-punk como Joy Division, Wire e Gang of Four. Rock alternativo no século XXI Durante finais dos 90 e principios dos 2000 varias bandas de rock alternativo emerxeron, entre elas The Strokes, Franz Ferdinand, Interpol, The Rapture e Muse, que inicialmente se inspiraron no post-punk e no New Wave, establecendo o movemento post-punk revival. Precedidos do éxito de The Strokes e The White Stripes a principios da década, unha afluencia de novas banda de rock alternativo, incluíndo a varios artistas de post-punk revival e outros coma Modest Mouse, The Killers e Yeah Yeah Yeahs, que tiveron bastante éxito comercial a principios da década. O rock alternativo noutros países Australia e Nova Celandia De Australia saíu un importánte número de bandas alternativas, entre as que podemos destacar Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, The Go-Betweens, Dead Can Dance, Silverchair, The Vines e Eskimo Joe. Double J, unha radio estatal de Sydney, e a emisora de radio independente baseada en Melbourne 3RRR levan pinchando rock alternativo dende os anos 80. Ao igual que o festival estadounidense Lollapalooza, o festival australiano Big Day Out serviu de mostra para os artistas alternativos no país, tanto para os de casa como para os estranxeiros. No leste, o Dunedin Sound de Nova Celandia foi un estilo baseado na universidade da cidade de Dunedin e no selo The Flying Nun Records label. O xénero, que tivo o seu apoxeo a mediados dos anos 80, produxo a banda como The Bats, The Clean, Straightjacket Fits e The Chills. Canadá O rock alternativo en Canadá abarcou dende o gracioso pop de Barenaked Ladies e Crash Test Dummies ata o post-grunge de Our Lady Peace, Matthew Good Band e I Mother Earth. En Montreal, desenvolveuse unha infraestructura indie despois dos problemas económicos sociais durante os anos 90. A cidade é agora o fogar de moitas bandas de indie rock como Arcade Fire, Godspeed You! Black Emperor e The Dears. Europa The Sugarcubes foi a banda máis existosa procedente de Islandia. Despois da súa ruptura a principios dos 90, a súa vocalista Björk comezou unha carreira en solitario que incorporou influenzas de trip hop, jazz e electrónica aparte de rock alternativo. Outras bandas de indie rock islandesas que obtiveros un certo recoñecemento internacional son múm e a Sigur Rós. A Europa continental produxo numerosos estilos e bandas alternativos, dende o rock e metal industrial alemán con bandas como KMFDM ou Rammstein ata bandas máis peculiares como a holandesa The Gathering e a italiana Bluvertigo. Xapón e Filipinas Xapón tivo unha activa escea noise rock caracterizada por bandas coma Boredoms e Melt-Banana. O grupo indie pop Shonen Knife soe citarse como unha influenza para bandas estadounidenses, entre as que están Nirvana e Sonic Youth. En Filipinas, durante os anos 90 popularizouse un pop underground influenciado polo rock alternativo. Entre os grupos do rock alternativo filipino destacan Eraserheads, Yano, Parokya ni Edgar, e Rivermaya. Sudamérica Moitas bandas activas en México durante principios dos anos 90 poden ser consideradas como bandas de rock alternativo, a persares de que xeralmente son catalogadas como rock en español. Fobia e Café Tacuba son dúas das bandas máis populares dese país. Argentina ten moitos conxuntos de rock alternativo. Grupos como El Otro Yo, Jaime sin Tierra, Bicicletas, Babasónicos, Peligrosos Gorriones e Los Brujos emerxeron nos anos 90 como parte do movemento chamado Nuevo Rock Argentino (Novo Rock Arxentino). Aínda que o rock aternativo en arxentina non conseguiu un grande éxito popular, Babasónicos converteuse nunhas das bandas máis coñecidas do país. Category:xéneros